


adjustment stains

by orphan_account



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Body Horror, Comedy, Dead People, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Head Injury, Talking To Dead People, a very lame one, beej's head is in the fucking fridge, if thats what u can call it, maybe fluff idk theyre jus vibin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charles couldn’t stop the yell that threw its way out of his mouth, his hands shaking as he slammed the fridge door shut. It took him a few moments to steady himself, his heart still pounding as he moved to open it again, his movements slow and cautious. He peered in, shivering at the sight and stuttering out, “What—Why the f— Why are you in the fridge, Mr. Juice? Wh-Why is your head in the fridge, nonetheless?”
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	adjustment stains

**Author's Note:**

> i was severely disappointed by the lack of charles and beej content so i'm here to deliver

“Hey.”

Charles couldn’t stop the yell that threw its way out of his mouth, his hands shaking as he slammed the fridge door shut. It took him a few moments to steady himself, his heart still pounding as he moved to open it again, his movements slow and cautious. He peered in, shivering at the sight and stuttering out, “What—Why the f— Why are you in the fridge, Mr. Juice? Wh-Why is your head in the fridge, nonetheless?”

Beetlejuice would’ve shrugged if his body was present, but he couldn’t so he made do by shaking his head back and forth as some sort of “I don’t really know” gesture. “Felt like taking it off as a prank but then Lydia threw me in here. Don’t know what the fuck’s goin on with the rest of me, but it’s not comfortable.”

Charles blinked, trying to take in the situation. It had taken a while to adjust to Beetlejuice’s presence as an addition to their strange family, and although it’s been a few months since at this point, he still has yet to properly adjust to his antics. Though, he did take the speaking head in the fridge more easily than the average person would, so he praised himself for that. He then grimaced at the latter part of the demon’s reply, not liking the underlying implications that always seemed present when they spoke.

Carefully and hesitantly, Charles then extended his arms to retrieve Beetlejuice’s head from the fridge, turning to lightly place it down on the kitchen island with another shiver at how cold his skin was, before shutting the fridge door behind him. He’d have to replace a lot of its contents, he didn’t want whatever grime that was on Beetlejuice to be on his food, and he shuddered at the thought. God/Satan knows where he’s been and what he’s done. 

“Yeah, thanks for getting me out,” Beetlejuice said from his new place, “Gets pretty cold in there after a while.”

Charles’ brow furrowed, “How long have you been in there?”

Beetlejuice did his shoulderless equivalent of a shrug again, “Dunno. Anywhere between five minutes to a few hours. Still haven’t grasped the way time alters here.”

Charles sighed. He definitely had to replace the fridge’s food, probably even clean the shelves while he was at it. “Well, uh—how do we get your body?” He gestured around him unsurely, “Can you even look for it, or do you want me to—”

He was cut off by Beetlejuice’s head suddenly floating off the island, taking notice of the stains it had left on the marble and officially deciding to replace the entire fridge and probably now the countertops because that was absolutely disgusting and he was asking himself why they were still letting him stay in the house, but that was a situation to worry about at another time.

Beetlejuice grinned at Charles’ obvious shock, “It’s no biggie, Chuck, I’ll get it myself. Maybe I can scare Dandelion while I’m at it.”

“Delia,” he immediately went to correct his future wife’s name, before hastily busying his hands and awkwardly distracting himself from that remark by brushing off nonexistent dust and dirt off his coat, “Well, if you’re sure, go right ahead and look. Don’t...make her scream, though.”

Beetlejuice winked with a laugh. “No promises!” was his departing message before he vanished, and Charles then immediately set to work trying to scrub off the stains on the counter with a wet, soapy paper towel, and it was only after he was done that he heard Delia scream from somewhere upstairs. He allowed himself only a dejected sigh once it was followed by roaring laughter and a spew of Delia-fied curses, his head spinning with things to do while he pondered how he was still sane.

**Author's Note:**

> that was ,, kinda shorter than i wanted but im not that confident and writing their relationship and all my other ideas for interactions i wanted to tack on kinda flopped so !!!! this is all i got. probably a bit OOC but i tried my best,,
> 
> ALSO!! if u like my writing , specifically beetlejuice, i have 2-3 longer fics im in the middle of writing rn that i think will be a LOT better than the two i've now posted so far!! they're all already 1k words and are barely even to the proper plot that i want to get to with them!! hint hint, one's beetlands so if u like that definitely stick around. another is beej-delia centric and the final one is beej-lydia centric,, im rlly proud of them so far so!!!!! im excited to get to posting them!!!!!!!!
> 
> please leave feedback !! doesnt matter if its good or bad criticism, im always looking to improve and seeing the attention my last fic got makes me super happy!! (200+ hits ??? thats ! crazy!!)
> 
> thanks for sticking through all this and my horrid typing pattern! i love you all, it means a lot that you even clicked here!!!!


End file.
